


Black Widow

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Black Widow: a poisonous spider easily recognizable by it's hourglass marking, it is known for eating it's own mate. In other words, Lena sleeps with the human counterpart and tries to stay alive afterwards.





	1. The Web That is Spun

* * *

I'm gonna love you like a black widow, baby

-Black Widow, Iggy-

* * *

The bar was dark and dingy, stinking of beer and piss, and that weird mix of sweat and fornication found on a person's skin. Lena wrinkled her nose up, senses almost immune to the smells due to her slow but sure intoxication. She'd been sitting at the bar, sipping down whiskey's and rum's and vodka tonics one after the other. Her day had been rough, and she needed to forget about it momentarily. It wasn't easy working in her field, but it was the life she had chosen thinking she could do good for others.

Constantly being stressed was just one of the rewards for doing good work. Even if she didn't seem directly stressed it was always hovering just under her skin, gnawing at her, like some disease, waiting for her to be weakened so it could come out and ravish her.

She needed something to forget the night. On the singular TV screen playing in the bar a news report was playing, reporting breaking news. The faces on it were blurry and Lena couldn't hear what was being said either, the people in this bar loud. But she could tell it had something to do with the newest case that was taking over the city. Some woman killer was on the loose, murdering pretty women in their own beds and leaving without a trace. The cops had only just linked the random murders together. It would be a while before they could figure out the killer's patterns and even longer before they could catch him. Cops said it was some white guy doing the killings, so Lena would steer clear of those. She had no intention to even go home with one anyways, given she was gay.

She felt secure in knowing that she wouldn't be targeted.

"Rough night?" a smooth and velvety voice punctured Lena's drunken thoughts. She craned her head over to see who had just sat down next to her and her drooping eyes opened up wide. The woman sitting next to her was beautiful and out of place in such a sloppy joint. She was wearing a low black halter top and white tight jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, long black hair sweeping to her hips. And her face, simply art. Sharp features, complimented by the right makeup: sultry eye shadow and blood red lips.

"Uh," Lena recalled the woman had spoken to her but she didn't know what. She was lost for words.

"Rough night indeed," the mystery woman confirmed with an amused smile at Lena's lack of articulation, eyes raking over her appreciatively. "But I bet I can make it better." She had a husky voice, with hints of an accent. But what was it? Lena's brain couldn't process the information fast enough.

She sat and watched as the woman ordered a drink for herself- a bloody Mary. She sipped on it, eyes trained on the still ongoing news report. "Such a shame. So many lovely women being picked off."

Lena finally pulled herself together then. That was a topic she had some info on. "Yea. But they think it's a white male, antisocial type and such. Most serial killers fall into those categories."

The woman said nothing more to that, only sipping more on her drink. Lena felt nervous, she wanted to talk to this woman, didn't want to seem boring- after all the woman had deigned to sit and talk to her so it had to mean something. And wait a second, when she had said she could make the night better, did she mean-? Lena flushed. Holy hell, that was a yes from her! But she had to make sure. She finished off her fifth drink of the night and raked a hand through her short spiky hair. It was lacking a bit of it's usual volume due to her long day at work. And what about her outfit? She wasn't even wearing cute clothes! Still, she had to put the charm on. It'd been a while since she'd had anyone in her bed.

"I heard some French in your voice. Correct me if I'm right, but are you French?" Lena cockily spoke up.

The woman chuckled, twirling in closer on her stool so that she and Lena were facing each other more intimately. "You are right. It's hot, is it not?"

Oh, so this woman was cocky. Very cocky. Lena liked a confident woman. "Is that the only hot thing about you?"

"I can assure you, it is not."

"It's a shame all those clothes are hiding it," Lena added, letting her eyes settle very plainly on the woman's hidden bosom. The woman chuckled at this and pulled away.

"I think I like you."

"That's what I was hoping for. Now, just how much do you like me? Enough to kiss me, perhaps?" Lena arched a brow, smiling charmingly.

The woman's eyes dipped down to Lena's lips and stayed there for a while. Her pink tongue flicked out to lick her own lips before she lifted her eyes up, her gaze dark. "And how would I have any guarantee that kissing you would be worth my time?"

This woman was good. She certainly had a way with charming and seducing and Lena knew the game that was being played- she often played it herself when she wanted someone to warm her bed, not that she'd much time for it lately- yet she didn't mind losing to this woman. For once, it felt nice to be the seduced and not the seducer. "I guess you'll just have to try me out."

The woman hummed and the blood in Lena's veins pounded, impatient to be kissed already. There was something about this strange woman that was like being lured into a trap. Her personality was magnetic and her lips looked deadly, but Lena wanted it, didn't question it. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the long dry spell. Slowly by slowly, the woman leaned in and Lena copied her moves until at last their lips hovered mere centimeters from one another. From this close Lena could smell the other, and she smelled of lilies and expensive hair conditioner. The woman's eyes slipped closed and it was as if everything else in this world slipped away. Lena closed her own eyes and pressed her lips to the woman's. Sound stopped, the world stopped. Even Lena's heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds as they kissed. It was in no terms a dirty kiss. It was pure, chaste and short. But long enough to ensure to Lena that this was what she wanted. She'd never shared a kiss with someone like this. A kiss that could change her future, a kiss that could change whole worlds. Could change  _her_.

She wanted more of it.

When they pulled apart, Lena placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder to hold her in place. Her heart was racing now, her body alive. She could see her own desire reflected in the woman's eyes. There was no more question about it. They knew how the night would end between them.

"What's your name? I don't think I caught it." Lena whispered this, voice rough.

"That's because I didn't tell you it," the woman smiled. "My name is Amelie."

"Such a pretty name," Lena commented. "I'm Lena."

"Nice to meet you Lena."

"Would you like to meet me in other ways too?" Lena gave her crooked smile, the one that made woman drop their panties. Made them melt on the inside.

"Of course I would. You'll remember our meeting for the rest of your life," Amelie cooed. She leaned back to finish off her drink too. Lena couldn't believe her luck. She was going to go home with such a hot chick! She held out her hand and Amelie took it. The woman was taller than her by a few inches, not that Lena minded. She had no qualms about being dominated in bed this time.

They made it back to Lena's apartment, stealing kisses from one another along the way. Amelie never let Lena lengthen the kisses because "you want to make it back to the bed, do you not? If you kiss me deeper, I might have to take you here and now."

Lena had flushed incredibly at that because here and now was on a train, full of people coming back late from work, or from bars. She didn't know Amelie could be so brazen. Amelie noticed that Lena had calmed down in her amorous ministrations and let out a soft chuckle as Lena clutched the front of her shirt when the train jolted to a stop. "Good girl. I'll make sure to give you all the kisses you want later on."

They got off there and Lena speed walked all the way back, not drunk on alcohol anymore, but on Amelie's promises. She dragged the taller woman behind her like a pup on a leash. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Lena was on top of Amelie, nipping at her long pale neck with teeth barely hidden by her lips, nails digging into the soft flesh of the older woman's arms. Amelie's hands moved steadily up as her head thunked against the back of the door, surrendering herself to the assault. She managed to get Lena's shirt off, before dropping her hands down to her zipper and undoing her pants too.

"You're far too dressed for my taste," Lena mumbled out past the bit of flesh she'd sucked into her mouth.

"But I want to play with you first," Amelie said, slipping her fingers under Lena's underwear.

"Not until you take everything off," Lena chastised, pulling away from Amelie. She tipped her head. "I'm waiting."

Amelie let out a huff of air. But she complied, slowly shedding her clothes, not dropping eye contact once with Lena. It made the shorter brunette feel hotter, make her wetter. Once she was down to her underwear, dark things of sheer lace, Lena tugged her towards her bed. The taller woman dropped down onto it first, Lena crawling in between her legs on fours before joining their lips together. At long last they could kiss deeply, just like Lena desired. She tugged on Amelie's long locks, freeing them from the ponytail and tipped her head to the side so their tongues could mesh together. How was Amelie such a good kisser? Lena didn't know of anyone who could kiss this amazingly. They pulled apart and came back together, and repeated this over and over until Lena had pressed a breathless Amelie flat onto the bed. She stripped her own bra off, doing the same with her underwear. Amelie watched her do this, eyes half lidded with lust. "I wonder," Lena started, sliding down Amelie's toned body, "do you kiss well with both pairs of lips?" and then removed Amelie's lace panties.

They took turns divulging and indulging in each other's body. Lena let Amelie top her for pretty much each round. The woman had a way with her lips. Each kiss was like poison, making Lena's head dizzy, making her heart beat harder, making her chest hurt with each breath. And her fingers were precise, like they were used to many upon many tasks, always knowing which spot inside Lena to hit. And even when Amelie was on the receiving end, her body moved like a dancers. She made passion look like a choreographed dance, a dance that Lena didn't mind watching over and over again. And each moan was the beat that accompanied that dance all the way to the end.

By the time three in the morning arrived, the both of them were spent. "Good night," Lena mumbled out tiredly, pulling the covers over their sticky bodies. She felt sated in a way she had never before.

Amelie didn't say anything, breathing already even. In her sleep she looked amazing too, face passive. It was poetic almost, the way her face was structured. Her cheek bones were so sharp they could cut rock. Her nose so strong it could break glass. Her lips so full they were fuller than a man after an all you can eat buffet. Lena frowned. Whelp, not her best comparison. Lips as full as full bodied wine? Would that work?

Lena shrugged and finally allowed sleep to claim her, dreaming happy dreams for once.

She woke up the next morning to a hand on her throat.


	2. The Web Tightens

* * *

_Yes, the dangerous black widow is to be approached with caution, as the black widow's bite can cause death_   
_The black widow is easily recognized by her coal black body and red hourglass marking_   
_She encases her victims with silk, and then kills with poison from her fangs_

_-Black Widow, In This Moment-_

* * *

_A/N: I don't know why but it always takes me so long to update my chapters for Widowtracer fics, but here it finally is, the second chapter._

Lena cracked an eye open once she felt those all too familiar slender fingers around her throat, each one placed carefully. Thoughtfully, almost.

Amelie was above her, long hair hanging down around her face, body hovering lightly over Lena. Her face was blank and Lena's eye was too groggy to make out exactly what her expression was right now. "Well, good morning to you," she cheered, yawning and shifting from a position on her side to her back. She opened both eyes wide now, rubbing the sleep from them. The hand on her throat got tighter and tighter, purple nails digging into her skin.

Lena's blood pressure picked up and a little gasp left her lips, but not for the expected reasons. "Morning sex? With choking? How did you know those two were my fav?" Lena said through a strained voice and this time Amelie's face broke into emotion.

"What?" she asked but nothing else came out of her mouth because Lena had pulled her down for a sordid kiss, letting their tongues intertwine as she wrapped her legs around Amelie's waist and pulled her in deeper, hand slipping under the taller woman's shirt to play with a nipple and suddenly Amelie found herself very caught off guard.

When they had finished thirty minutes later, Lena's neck marked red by fingers that had curled in, trying to claim the breath there, but been unable to to do more than tease at the concept as a tongue teased at Amelie's entrance until she'd been the one losing her breath as she came down from orgasm, Amelie was spent. And now Lena was up, walking her naked and slender figure over to the shower. "I'm going to hop in, but help yourself to anything you need in the kitchen. Unless you want to shower first?" Lena popped her head out of her tiny bathroom at that thought but Amelie shook her head, still sitting on the bed, naked figure on full display, glowing in the light from the windows.

"Alright," Lena nodded her head. "Be out in a jiffy." Then she hurriedly popped in and began rinsing herself off, eager to continue talking to the French woman. There was just something about her- never mind the fact they shared world ending kisses and universe shattering sex- that had Lena wanting to dig more into her. Maybe they could actually become something-?

A somber thought broke in through the happy buzz filling her body. Given Lena's field of work...that might not be a good idea. It was best not to get attached. But still, it couldn't hurt to just ask Amelie out for coffee right?

She exited the shower, drying off quickly and changing into a pair of comfy shorts and top. Just as she was walking down the stairs her foot caught on something, something invisible. It was a wire, so thin it was like a hair. Lena found herself performing acrobatic motions as she swiveled her body into several positions to avoid a jarring end at the stairs.

Amelie was attracted by the noise because she rushed to the bottom of the stairs only to find Lena doing a handstand on the bottom step, shirt dropping to expose her stomach, and towel still hanging from the top of her head. "W-what happened here?" Amelie asked, face carefully constructed into concern but not too much.

"Aww, don't worry about me!" Lena flipped right way up. "I just tripped on the stairs but I took a lot of uh, gymnastics classes while I was in high school. It paid off brilliantly." She pinched Amelie's cheeks.

"Oh...how interesting," the woman said, furrowing her brows at the touching of her cheeks. She had dressed in a new set of clothes. Lena didn't know the woman had brought spares but this was definitely a new outfit. A purple top with slim fitted jeans.

"I know, it's boring," Lena waved a hand flippantly, heading to the kitchen following the aroma of fresh coffee. Only one cup stood on the counter. "I bet you've done more interesting things than me. Is this coffee for me?" Lena snatched it up before Amelie could say yes.

"Sure..." she said, watching Lena gulp down the drink like it was water despite how hot it was. She was watching her with a certain intensity but snapped out of it when Lena raised her brows. "I took archery and fencing when I was younger."

"Now that's cool!" Lena exclaimed and sat down at the bar stool by her counter. "Where did you even go to school?"

"France of course," Amelie said, laughing. But there was a tightness to it and her eyes seemed not focused on the conversation.

"Right," Lena chuckled with her.

"I should go," Amelie said suddenly. "I need to be somewhere."

"Oh! Of course!" Lena rushed to her feet. "Sorry about keeping you. Didn't mean to. You're just so fascinating is all. Let me walk you out?" Lena offered and Amelie nodded her head, grabbing her purse off of the counter where she had placed it.

"Will I see you again?" Lena asked, not sure why Amelie seemed more closed off today than before. Was she normally like this and the alcohol had made her more gregarious?

They paused by the entrance and Amelie gave Lena a mysterious smile. "You can count on it." Then she left, long hair back up in a ponytail swishing mightily behind her.

Lena closed the door on her, smiling like an idiot to herself. She would get to see Amelie again! But a thought stalled her and her eyes opened wide. She ripped the door open. "Wait, I don't have your number!" But Amelie was nowhere to be seen on the streets.

"Well bugger me," Lena sighed out and dejectedly closed the door once more.

* * *

Lena was in a sour mood for the rest of the week. She couldn't believe she had just blew her chance on having further contact with a woman she considered nearly perfect. She was beautiful, smart, and great in bed and now Lena was never going to see her again. She'd gone to the same bar last week but staying until closing hours did not prove fruitful and Lena had gone home drunk and in a terrible mood.

She knew she should resign herself to her fate but she didn't want to. She had met someone so awesome and she wanted to spend more time with them. Wanted to go out on dates with them. So she tried looking Amelie up but that was impossible to do with only a first name and not much else. Lena had dissolved into a puddle of disappointment by Sunday night so when her door rang she didn't think much of it, figuring it must be the pizza delivery guy as she was apt at ordering fast food and eating her feelings away.

But lo and behold, it was Amelie, dressed in a slim fitted blazer, a white button up shirt and gray slacks paired with tall heels that aided her height. Her hair was back in it's trademark ponytail look and she wore purple lipstick to accentuate it's purple color.

Compared to her, Lena was a complete mess. In a pair of baggy sweats and frumpy sweater that did nothing to help her figure. And her hair was lack luster, missing it's volume and shine. "You're not the pizza delivery guy," Lena said slowly, still not believing who was on her front stoop.

Amelie let out a rich laugh at Lena's shock. "Non, ma cherie," she responded with. "Will you let me inside?"

"Right, sure, of course," Lena blubbered out, letting Amelie pass her. As she did Lena got a cloud of her perfume- the scent of lilies. "What are you doing here?" Lena asked as she closed the door behind them.

"I'm here to take you on a date."

"A date?!" Hadn't that been like one of Lena's dreams? Lena still couldn't believe that Amelie was here. She pinched herself but no, this was reality right now. And then she flushed, recalling she looked like a mess and so did the rest of her house. She grabbed Amelie by the shoulders before she could go farther in. "Uh, wait a moment here, love. My place is a bit of a mess, let me clean up first." Then she rushed into the living room and began to hastily gather up newspapers, empty take out cartoons, and stacks of books. Amelie waited in the hall patiently, hearing an occasional crash or thud as something Lena carried fell.

Lena emerged minutes later, slightly harried looking. "Why don't you make yourself at home? I brewed you some coffee while you wait because I need to get changed if we're going on this date." There was no way Lena was going to say no to it. She'd have to be crazy.

Amelie smiled genteelly. "That's no issue. Take your time." She sat down to enjoy her coffee, black like her soul, and hummed to herself as she heard the shower run from upstairs. She hadn't finished things last time, but tonight would be the night she would. And they would be going back to her apartment to do so.

Upstairs Lena ran about trying to piece together a nice outfit, to try and make her hair presentable. She settled on a buttoned up shirt and some slacks and gelled up her hair. Then, she rushed downstairs. "All ready! Lead the way to your place," she said and Amelie drained the last of her coffee before they left the apartment together.

"You clean up well," she commented as they walked over to her expensive looking car. It was black and sleek, and quiet. It reminded Lena of a panther.

"Thanks," Lena smiled. "I would have looked even better if you had given me some warning. I must confess that I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't worry dear, I don't leave unfinished business," Amelie chuckled darkly. Lena tipped her head to the side. That was some strange phrasing. They got into the car and Lena marveled at how strongly the inside smelled of lilies. Amelie must really like that scent.

As they drove, Lena tapped her hands on her thighs. She didn't like long silences. They made her feel uncomfortable. "So, uh, what do you do for work? We didn't get to talk much last time and I'm curious to learn more about you."

Amelie didn't answer right away, turning on the turn signal that clicked in the silence between them. "I am a real estate agent. I travel a lot because of it. What about you?"

"I'm sort of a freelancer. I drift from job to job. If someone's in need, I help them out."

"You take just about any job they offer you?" Amelie seemed intrigued by this idea.

"Yea, but only jobs I feel I would be actually helpful at completing. It wouldn't make sense for me to knit someone some knickers if I can't knit at all." Lena said, feeling more comfortable now that she had Amelie talking. "What's your favorite food?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" Amelie chuckled.

"No, love. I just wanna know more about you. I guarantee if I interrogated you it would be less than pleasant," Lena promised.

"Hmmm, really?" Amelie hummed and she almost seemed thrilled by the idea.

"So, will you answer my questions or do I have to use more...invasive methods?" Lena wiggled her fingers as a threat. The rest of the ride was interspersed with conversation and they finally pulled up to Amelie's place half an hour later. "Wow, this place is killer!" Lena exclaimed once they took the elevator up to Amelie's place. It was a modern apartment with tall ceilings and expensive art hung up on the walls.

"I suppose it is killer," Amelie said, eyes gleaming at that word choice from Lena, almost like it amused her.

"Tell me about your art," Lena said, perusing the frames. Most of it was abstract. Dark shapes and contorted figures. It was surprisingly gloomy and Lena wondered if this art had some special meaning to Amelie.

Amelie was in the open kitchen, opening up steaming pots of food she had cooked before in preparation before. She began to plate it. "I actually painted them."

"Really?" Lena was astounded. What couldn't this woman do?

"I usually only paint them if I've had a good day at work. Once I finish working with my clients."

"For a good day, these sure are dark," Lena commented, the rattle of cutlery announcing that dinner was ready. Amelie had spread out a tablecloth on a small table and put the food there. It was steak with potatoes and a health grouping of veggies. It smelled amazing. She sat down just as Amelie finished setting up the drinks.

"This looks amazing. I already know I'll love it."

"Others have called my cooking to die for," Amelie said cockily as she sat down and swirled her wine glass. She had given Lena both wine and a glass of water.

Lena's throat suddenly felt parched by the cocky nature of Amelie's smirk. She gulped down the water really quickly to alleviate it and Amelie's eyebrow popped up. "You should drink more slowly. You can upset your stomach if you drink so quickly."

Lena set the empty glass down, the ice rattling in the cup. "I was just really thirsty."

"Would you like a refill?"

"No, I'm good. I wanna save more room for the food you've cooked. It looks delicious! And smells even better!" She tore into the food, and the two of them talked over dinner about anything and everything. Once they were done, Lena helped with cleaning up the dishes and they found themselves gazing at each other with heavy tension.

"So..." Lena started, licking her lips and Amelie followed the lip motion enticingly. What did they do now? She knew where her body wanted to do but she wouldn't be so brash as to insist.

She stepped closer to Lena, running her hands over Lena's shoulders and down to her arms. "How about some dessert?" she said in a low husky tone.

"I could eat more," Lena answered and their faces drew together as their lips and tongue played an intense tango that lead them breathless and reaching for the knob to Amelie's bedroom where they continued their mutual dance of lust.

* * *

The morning after they finished, Lena felt a presence hovering over her. She cracked an eye open and saw Amelie straddling her waist, the flash of silver in her hand.

"You really know how to make my morning's exciting," Lena chuckled, her voice rough from sleep as she grabbed Amelie's hips and flipped them so she was on top now. Amelie wasn't expecting it because she was easily tossed onto her back. Yet her hand held tightly onto the knife in it's grip. "Knife play in bed?" Lena cheered. "How do you manage to know all my kinks?"

"Uh, lucky guess?" Amelie said, looking slightly harried and panicked looking. Lena leaned in closer to kiss Amelie's full lips as her hand came up to encircle Amelie's wrist and gently pry the knife from her.

"While I do enjoy it, I think I don't want to ruin your wonderful white sheets with blood. So let's save it for later," Lena said, shushing Amelie with sordid and hot kisses. The taller woman easily gave in, allowing Lena to have her way with her.

Two hours later, sore and sated, Lena stood up, pulling her clothes on. It was time to go home. She had a job later this evening.

"Thank you for the wonderful date," she told Amelie, who looked dazed and spent after Lena's energetic love making. The girl had such a small figure but so much energy, like an energizer bunny.

"It was my pleasure," she answered, sitting up and dragging the sheets around her as she walked Lena over to the door.

"When will I see you again?" Lena asked as she planted one last kiss on Amelie's plump lips. She hated to part from the woman because she never knew when she would see her again. But the memories of what they had done kept her warm and satisfied for now.

"Who knows," she answered coyly, raking a hand through Lena's spikes one last time.

"Soon, hopefully," was Lena's eager reply and she ducked out of the apartment. Amelie shut the door behind her and leaned against it with her back, listening intently for the sound of the elevator arriving. It took a while but the ding of it arrived and she slowly let a cruel smile climb up her lips as the door swooshed shut. She counted to ten and at the end there was a loud crash.

Then, humming to herself in a pleased manner, she walked off to shower.


	3. The Web Unravels

* * *

_And here my prize, the Black Widow/ Isn't she lovely? And so deadly/ Her kiss is fifteen times more poisonous than the rattlesnake_

_-Bed of Nails, Child of Bodom-_

* * *

By the time Amelie had finished her shower, a crowd had gathered outside her apartment in the hallway. She opened the door, tossing her wet hair over her shoulder as she peered outside out of faux curiosity to see what happened.

"What happened?" she asked even though she knew well what had occurred. Police and residents were standing around the open elevator doors, open to a pitch black doom, scratching their heads in confusion.

"The elevator cables snapped and the cart fell," someone told her and she affected a horrified facial expression.

"Oh no," she gasped out. "Was anyone in there at the time it happened?"

"Bloody hell!" a voice called out from behind and Amelie turned on her heel to see Lena running down the long corridor towards her.

She blinked slowly.

Lena.

Running towards her.

She hadn't been on the elevator?!

"What happened?" she asked Amelie as she perused the damage with concerned eyes.

"I-I thought you were on there?" Amelie breathed out, anger broiling in her veins while on the outside she simply maintained a shocked demeanor. How the hell had Lena managed to avoid that disaster?

Lena shook her head. "Thankfully I wasn't. I saw a cat down in the corridor and decided to stop and play with it for a while. I admit I lost track of time, and when I finished, I was on my way to the elevator only to see a whole mess here."

At this, said cat in question had appeared under foot and was rubbing itself against Lena's leg. Amelie fought back the urge to kick the neighbor's cat. Stupid feline had ruined her plans! She knew she should have killed it before.

Killing Lena wasn't supposed to be this hard, and yet, Amelie had never meet a more resilient target than the doofy innocent Brit. The first night they had slept together- the sex was good, and Amelie almost felt bad she wouldn't get to sleep with her again, but her modus operandi was that of a Black Widow, killing everyone she slept with- and she had tried to choke her in the morning only to be seduced against her will.

And when the choking plan hadn't worked out, she planted a wire on the stairs so Lena would trip against that. Yet, impossibly the brunette had survived, doing some sort of gymnastics to avoid an end at the end of the stairs. So Amelie- for the first time in a long time- had to go home without killing someone she had mated with. But, she couldn't let Lena stay alive, so she went home, planned another course of attack, and invited Lena over to her apartment for it.

She'd poisoned the ice cubes in Lena's drink but the Brit had drank her water before the ice could even melt and so she'd survived dinner. Amelie found she couldn't be too mad. She would after all get another chance to sleep with Lena and the sex had been even better this time. But again when she tried to kill Lena in the morning with her trusted knife, the woman had easily brushed it aside and fucked Amelie hard enough that she almost didn't feel like killing Lena.

But she had to- because it was against her own code if she didn't. Black Widows were notorious hunters and she would not ruin her own standards over some charming British woman. And yet, the elevator trap she had planned during the early hours of the morning when Lena was still asleep had failed. And it was pissing Amelie off.

Would she have to outright kill Lena to get rid of her?

"I'm glad to see nothing has happened to you," Amelie confessed and for some reason it wasn't a full lie. She grasped Lena's warm hands in her own.

Hmmm, was she developing compassion towards her victim? Odd.

"Me too, or else I'd never get to see you again." Lena smiled at Amelie before she became more serious. "I was actually wondering if you could give me a lift home?" she asked sheepishly. "I uh, didn't bring cash for a taxi ride back."

"Sure, no problem," Amelie smiled, as another plan formulated in her mind. It would come at the cost of her car...but it would be worth it. Besides, with her hefty paychecks from her job- where she was actually an assassin with a penchant for enjoying murder- she could just buy a new one.

Her car already was outfitted with explosives in case she was ever tailed by her enemies and would need to be detonated as a weapon. She tossed Lena her keys. "Why don't you go in and wait for me there? I'll be down in a moment. I just need to grab a few things for my job."

Lena nodded her head and took the stairs to go down, whistling as she did so.

Amelie took this chance to admire Lena's long legs as she left. That woman certainly did an amazing body. Amelie shook her head to refocus herself and quickly worked on turning on her laptop. She had hacked into the camera's in her apartment complex's parking lot and she took this chance to watch as Lena got into the car, smiling and humming cheerfully to herself.

Good. She was in place.

Amelie had also rigged her explosion system to her laptop as one of the ways to activate it and she pressed the button for it now.

But instead of an explosion, nothing happened. She frowned and pressed it again. Still nothing.

What was going on?

She did a quick scan on the status of her system and found it glowing red. It had been disconnected.

But how?

Had it come apart during one of her drives? No, that couldn't be. She had installed it herself.

Frowning in increasing worry, she rewound the footage from last night to see if she could get a clue on what was happening. A small figure appeared on screen, going underneath the car to exactly where the implant had been and taking it out. She paused, and slowly let the video play.

There was no doubting that small figure. She must have somehow slipped out while Amelie was gone to mess with the elevator.

Lena crawled out from under the car space and smiling, waved into the camera as if she knew that Amelie would be watching her. And then throwing the useless explosive out, she made her way back up to the bed.

" _Merde!"_ Amelie whispered to herself. Lena knew. Somehow, impossibly, Lena  _knew_.

Amelie went back to real time, only to see her car was no longer in it's spot. Lena must have driven off with it.

" _MERDE!"_  she repeated more loudly and shot off, grabbing a small pistol from the secret compartment in her drawer shelf, loading it, and racing off to get to Lena.

Lena hadn't taken out the locator chip in Amelie's car, so luckily she was able to track it down to a park out by the water. She got there by taxi and when she got out, she saw her car, in one piece, parked nearby. And on a bench not too far away and engrossed in the view of the water, was Lena's spiky head.

Amelie approached her, drawing out her gun and clicking it, so Lena knew she wasn't playing around.

"Lovely day, innit?" was the calm question, Lena not even flinching at the sound of the gun.

"How did you know?" was the question that passed through Amelie's lips.

"That you were the killer?" Lena shrugged. "I dunno. My training maybe? It gave me good instincts. Instincts that are never wrong."

"Then why did you go with me if you knew I would try to kill you? Why play dumb the whole time?" Amelie got closer, feet silent on the blades of grass and hands tight on the gun.

"Well, I liked sleeping with you. And it was fun to watch you get frustrated as every time it happened I got away," Lena chuckled. Ah, fond memories. "Also," here she sobered, "I think we have a special connection between the two of us, and I'd like us to explore that, preferably when we're not trying to kill each other." For Lena did feel this. Crazily enough, the two of them had something special and she would be dumb to give up such a bond over something like conflicting values where Amelie saw her as dead and she saw herself as alive.

There was a snap and suddenly Amelie's ankle was in pain from the vice like grip of the hidden device. She let out a hiss, looking down for just one distracted moment to see Lena had planted a small bear claw looking trap in the grass. That was all the time Lena needed to get up from her bench and stand onto the stone barrier between her and the bay.

"Who do you work for?" Amelie hissed out.

"The group that Talon swore to destroy all those years ago," Lena answered simply.

Amelie narrowed her eyes. So they were both assassins, except Lena was considered 'good' for killing her targets, and Amelie was considered evil for hers.

"And what do you want from me now? Are you going to turn me in? Capture me for taking people's lives?" Amelie posed. She had an obsession with the image of being a Black Widow. Of being beautiful and dangerous. Of spinning webs around unsuspecting targets. Except her web had failed this time. Her fly was no fly but another spider.

Lena chuckled, balancing precariously on the barrier. Amelie kept her gun trained on her.

"Come catch me first, and you'll find out," Lena challenged, and all her naivety was gone. On her face was confidence and an almost predatory glint. It sent a shiver of excitement down Amelie's back.

And then Lena let herself fall back.

Amelie rang out two shots, both missing her target.

Lena fell into the water with a splash and Amelie bent down, quickly disarming the machine around her ankle that was keeping her in one spot. When she stood up, skin bloodied and hurt, and hobbled over to the water, she saw no body there. As expected.

Lena's words of challenge swam in Amelie's head and she fumed over being unable to hurt Lena down.

Yet, she would be lying if a bigger part of her wasn't intrigued. She had no current missions to work on and enough free time to hunt Lena down.

"We shall see,  _moi cherie_ ," she said to the air around her. "If the spider will get the prey after all. For my web spins far."

Lena had no idea how dangerous of a woman she had tempted. Amelie wasn't widely feared for no reason and her networks ran the world over.

Chuckling to herself, she tucked her gun away and hobbled over to her car- first scanning it for any explosives. When she found none, she went inside and found a pair of Lena's underwear on her seat. Smiling to herself, she picked the lovely pair up, a note fluttering from it. Amelie picked it up.

_Just a little something to entice you- Lena_

"You've enticed me, little one." For the spider had been ensnared into another's web, but she wouldn't let it stay that way.

Pocketing the panties, she threw the car into reverse, intent on winning this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lena was aware of every murder attempt by Amelie because she herself had the same training in assassin methods as the woman.
> 
> So, this story ends here for now. I may or may not add more at some later time. Who knows. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lilies symbolize death so, this woman smells of death but in a nice way.


End file.
